There Is No Justice
by KingBeasta
Summary: Twenty-five years after the defeat of evil Outworld emperor Shao Kahn now new threats have risen from the ashes now it's up to the new special forces to stop these new threats and to project Earthrealm from Outworld and the elder god Shinnok Naruto x Cassie Cage
1. Chapter 1

There Is No Justice

 **Summary**

Twenty-five years after the defeat of evil Outworld emperor Shao Kahn now new threats have risen from the ashes now it's up to the new special forces to stop these new threats and to project Earthrealm from Outworld and the elder god Shinnok

Naruto x Cassie Cage

 _ **'ll be working on new stories such as:**_ ** _My High School Life of Fatherhood and The Fox Spy_**

 ** _I was thinking of this other story where star's half monster I got this idea from an artist from deviant art his name is kabukiaku_**

 ** _for the monster star I was thinking star would have a difficult life due to being half monster meaning not only would the monsters hate her because she's from mewni but her other family members would hate her because she half monster like her aunt will hate star believing she's a stain of the butterfly family this story will be called "Worlds Apart"._**

( **A/N: I've decided to end the poll sorry. but i wont make a story out of any of them until i finished updating the stories I'm writing but I will be making a story out of Fairy's Devil, Never Ending Curse, Legacy Journey: Finding One Self, and, Old and New The Ancient Art. But as i said i wont make any new stories** )

* * *

 **Location: The Himalayan Wilderness, Years ago**

Through the snowy plains a ninja dressed in black and red can be seen runing through the snow with a child on his back. But this is no ordinary ninja no this is the blinde telepath Kenshi. The child turns around and sees arrows coming at them "arrows behind us!" yelked the child.

With skills of a trained ninja Kenshi jumps in mid asir and use his telekinesis on his sword he then guids his sword to destroy each of the arrows that were aimed at the two. But unfortunately Kenshi wasn't able to cut through all the arrows. One the the stray arrows pierces though the blind ninja's leg throwing the child off you could even hear the sound of bone being pierced by the deadly flying weapon.

A man appears in front of the two smirking down at Kenshi witj a sinister smirk " even your telekinesis gets tired when you've been running all night, Kenshi." grinned the man.

Kenshi falls to his knee "hrrr! Takeda..run!" trailed Kenshi in a tone that held no room for argument "you will regret following me Hsu Hao." said Kenshi in a deadly tone.

The man known as Hsu Hao grins at Kenshi "you knew the consequences when you betrayed the Red Dragon, 'll dismantle your body. Then dismantle your boy." said Hsu Hao with an insane expression. Kenshi then commands his sword to pieced the dsrk man through the chest "Daegon commands it." said Hsu Hao.

 **With Takeda**

As the young child runs through the forrest he runs into a member of the Red Dragon who has a scar on the side of his face. This large man glares at the young child "you're dad gave me this scar, boy." said the man as he snarls at the mention of Kenshi.

Takeda looks at the man with fright "I don't have a dad." said the terrified Takeda.

The Red Dragon members leans down and stares st the frighten child "huh, slavery in Outworld pay premium for boys with backbone- the man then let's out a pain scream as a chasined kunai pierces right through his neck painting Takeda with the man's very blood.

 **With Kenshi**

Hsu Hao gribs at the bloody beaten Kenshi "I expected a better fight, Kenshi. Figured you might kill a few of us. Instead you hid in the wilderness." said Hsu Hao with his hands covered in Kenshi's blood.

Kenshi pants heavenly from the beating he recieved from the large man "not...hiding...trespassing." said Kenshi with his mouth coveted in his own blood. The man then wraps his hand around the blind ninja's throat ready to snap his neck but before he can snap Kenshi's neck he gets stabbed through the heart heart by the same chained kunai that killed the other Red Dragon.

The owner of the weapon is non other than Scorpion aka Hanzo Hattori. Scorpion pulls his hand back throwing Hsu Hao towards him the hellfire ninja ignites his hand in hellish fire. "Get out of here!" yelled Scorpion as he literally punches the man through the skull with his flamming fist. With his fist plunged into Hsu Hao's head he glares at the other Red Dragon members " Red Dragon. You trespass on Shirai Ryu Territory. Leave." ordered Scorpion.

The rest of the Red Dragon members point their weapons at the man "even you can't take us all by yourself, Scorpion." said a Red Dragon member pointing an arrow at Scorpion.

Other members of the Shirai Ryu appear right behind Scorpion a young boy wjo appears around Takeda age steps next to Scorpion. But while everyone wears yellow ninja clothing this Japanese-Korean child is wearing a ninja suit that looks like the ninjetti suit from power rangers. The suit is black, while the belt, diamond like markers are orange in color, the boots are orange, and lining of the suit is also orange. On the chest is an emblem of the Tengu Clan. The child has long blonde hair passing his shoulders, he has bright purple-blue colored eyes, and has whiskered marks on each side of his face. The child carries a double sided spear blade and a kusarigama this child is Naruto Uzumaki last member of the Tengu Clan.

Naruto narrows his eyes at the Red Drsgon members "last warning Red Dragons leave now or...be slaughtered like a pig." threatened Naruto in a tone not fitting that of a mere child.

 **Later, Location: Shirai Ryu Temple**

At the temple of the Shirai Ryu Temple you could hundreds of members of the restored clan sparing against other. While the members spar and train with each other Kenshi and Takeda are standing in front of Scorpion. Kenshi looks around in amazement "so many Shirai Ryu...where did you find all these fighters? And who is this boy?" asked Kenshi looking at Naruto's direction.

Scorpion looks towards Kenshi with a serious expression "I sought warriors who lost their families in the Netherrealm War. This boy Naruto and everyone here are sole survivors, like me. You helped me out of the darkness. Now I help them. " said Scorpion he then places his hand on Naruto's shoulder "and Naruto is my student." said Scorpion with a pride expression.

Scorpion turns to Takeda then glances at Kenshi " who's your apprentice, swordman?" asked Scoripon who has his mask removed..

Kenshi runs his hand through his black hair with a sheepish ezperssion " Takeda. My son." said Kenshi.

Scorpion stares at Kenshi with a serious expression with his arms crossed " you don't have a son." stated Scorpion.

Kenshi with a serious expression stares at Scorpion's direction "turns out I do." said Kenshi.

 **Flashback**

 **Last Week, Classified Location, Japan**

"I was running a deep cover mission hunting the Red Dragon's cult Leader..Saegon. a real heart of darkness job...for weeks I crabked a generator to charge a satellite phone that never rang. Only one person had that number." said Jenshi as he recalls what happens during the last week, Kenshi can still remember the call he got from Sonya Blade.

 **Location: Near Lampang, Thailand.**

Kenshi can still remember smell of the lake clear as day " She told me the Red Dragon had sent a message claimingI had a son living in Thailand...and the facts add up." said Kenshi with a sigh

Within a house Takeda is given a note by his mother and behind the mother is an African-Anerican woman but Takeda has a sad-like expression as he stares at the paper "I raced. Didn't care if it was a trap. But in the backof my mind I kbew...I couldn't be fast enough." said Kenshi in a sadden tone.

The mother of Takeda stares at the three Red Dragon members but unknown to the three the woman has a knife behind her back "you the bitch with Kenshi'a bastard?" asked the Red Dragon member who's standing in the middle.

"Suchin was smart." said Kenshi with a prideful smile.

"I'm the bitch with a blade." said Suchin who stabbed a member of the Red Dragon in the dick causing the man to scream in horror.

Suchin qiuckly swings her blade in a 180 turn cutting Red Dragon head in half which had caused the top half of the head to be sent flying. "She sent the boy away." said Kenshi just as she stabs her blaf through the man's eye he shoots her through the chest leaving the skilled woman shock.

As he arrives, Kenshi stands in the middle of a blood bath "It's better that he never saw the scene." said ." said Kenshi.

 **Flashback End**

Both Kenshi and Scorpion watch Takeda interact with Naruto and other two Shirai Ryu members "the neighbors helped mw find him in the next town." said Kenshi.

"Another survivir." said Scorpion narrowing his blue eyes at the child.

"You think we're safe with him?" thought Kenshi.

Both stare at Takeda "you think we're safe with him?" thought Takeda.

Takeda stares at Naruto with a confused expression "are you a ninja to, um..." trailed Takeda.

Naruto then gains a stoick expression "Naruto. My name is Naruto and yes I'm a ninja." said Naruto shocking Takeda since he's only seen grown men and woman since he got to this temple.

 **Time Skip**

Scorpion, Kenshi, and Natuto takes Takeda to a sleeping corters as Takeda gets under the covers he turns to Kenshi "didn't you see what he did to those men? He's a wraith. From hell. And that Naruto he feels dark and evil." said Takeda who's unfortable about being here.

Kenshi who's on his knee and looks in Takeda's direction "everyone wrestles with demons, Takeda. Hanzo conquered Scorpion years ago. And as for Naruto I do sense something dark and evil from him but whatever it is seems ancient." said Kenshi.

Taked Looks at Kenshi with an unreadable expression " I don't trust either of the two. And I don't trust you. You've lied to me...my mom's never coming back is she?" asked Takeda with a mad expression as he lays down on the bed.

"No." said Kenshi in a tone that wouls express how sorry he is but both knew the word sorry won't mean anything.

Later that night Scorpion can be seen standing with Kenshi but unknown to Kenshi Naruto is hiding into the shadows watching above "What do you think what will happen to the boy?" asked a voice that was deep yet raspy.

Naruto shrugs his shoulders "most likely train him along with myself,

"So what's your next move?" asked Scorpion.

Kenshi then narrows his eyes "finish what I started. Find Daegon. And find out how the Red Dragon knew about Suchin and Takeda." said Kenshi as he watches his son sleep after a hard day he won't ever forget.

"And the boy?" asked Scorpion who turns his head towards Kenshi.

Kenshi then gains his natural serious expression "if he knew Suchin was murdered, he'd run awsy looking fir revenge...and find death. He thinks his mother's death was an accident...for now. " said Kenshi.

Scorpion then turns to Kenshi "lying to him won't make him trust you." stated Scirpion.

"But it will protect him. You of all people know what happens...when you devote yourself to vengence...without discipline." said Kenshi he then takes his leave not knowing the next time he will see Takeda.

Scorpion narrows his eyes he then shuts his eyes closed "Naruto what do you think?" asked Scorpion.

Naruto floats down Scorpion turns to Naruto who has black raven feathered wings "I think what he did was unwise. I mean when is Kenshi going to tell his son when he's an adult Hanzo-sensei?" asked Naruto.

Scorpion's blue eyes gazes into Naruto's purplr-blue eyes "that I do not know Naruto, but what I do know is we have along road ahead of us? But anyways how are your new powers and are you sure you don't want to become a Shirai Ryu instead of Tengu?" asked Scorpion.

Naruto gives Scorpion a stoick expression he then allows a smile to appear. Suddently, everything around them changes into an icy mountain "I'm able to transform parts of my bodies into a birds part but only can manifest raven wings and my illusions are alright but I can only create illusions from memory I can't create illusion on the fly." said Naruto he then looks down to his clan emblem and smiles "Yes, I'm sure after all I am the last of the Tengu Clan Hanzo-sensei." said Naruto.

Scorpion nods his head "very well, Naruto the option is still open and will always be my student but your new powers are only limited because you've just gotten them but one day you'll be a master." said Scorpion.

Naruto nods his head "now let's see, tomorrow will be busy my student. I can just feel it." said Scorpion Naruto nods his leaving the room. The next day you could see Takeda attempting to run from the temple but he suddently gets lifted from the ground Takeda notices he's encased in white-silver magical aura his body is then forced to turns around and behind him is Scorpion and Naruto with both hands encased in white-silver magic " you are a survivor, Takeda. Like us. But the Shirai Ryu do not run. We fight." said Scorpion.

 **Location: Red Dragon Temple, Near Linxia, China**

The temple of Red Dragon is under attack from an unknown enemy while the temple itself is on fire in the inside the people try to save themselves from the slaughter.

"Daegon save us! It's a massacre!" yelled a white man who looks to be a loyal follower.

A Red Dragon wielding two steel baton glares at the fire around him "Mavado said bringing this damn thing here would be trouble..." growled the man.

Across from the skinny Red Dragon a large fat one can be seen wielding batons "that's got nothin' to do with this! Who'd blaze a building down just to steal an old knife?" asked the large Red Drsgon member.

"You'd be surprised." said a man.

"Holy shit!" said the Red Dragon in shock in front of the fat man is none other than Sub-Zero. Next to Sub-Zero. The ice ninja glares dagger at the man cowering in front of him. Sub-Zero points a nake shift ice knife at the fst man "Sub-Zero! Look, man, I'd never mess with Quan Chi..." said the Red Dragon in total fear.

"Quan Chi's in the past. Right now, I need to get through that door. Can you open it for me?," asked Sub-Zero has he adds pressure causing the man to bleed from his neck

"Daegon will shallow my soul- you don't have a choice." threatened Sub-Zero leaning into the Red Dragon face Sub-Zero then kicks the man in the checking sending him flying into the next room "thanks for you yout help. Huh. Those guards wouldn't protect an empty chamber. Whoever's in here, I will have that dagger for Lord Raiden. Surrender it or- Sub-Zero screams in pain as a blast from energy hits him in the jaw destroying his blue ninja mask

Sub-Zero is then put in a choke hold by Kano member of the Black Dragon. Kano grins sinisterly at the ice themed ninja warrior "thank you for distracting the Red Dragon, Sub-Zero. You've made my job easier today..." grinned Kano.

As the golden blade runs down Sub-Zero's left eye his eyes glowed and his skin turns pake "the dagger...it's cursed..." wailed Sub-Zero.

"Raiden lied to you, mate. It's time you learned the truth about the Curse of The Kamidogu!" grinned Kano darkly.

 **Location: Shirai Ryu Temble**

 **Years Ago**

Takeda is facing off against Naruto and an African boy who appears to be a little older than Takeda and Naruto. Scorpion can be seen on the side with a serious face. "Round one." said Scorpion.

The African boy is wielding his tanto in reverse. " Sorry to do this." said the African boy.

Naruto swinga his double sided blade spear staff "let's we what you two can do?" asked Naruto with a serious expression.

"Stand your ground. Stand your ground. Stand your ground." muttered Takeda as he gets into a fighting stance.

"Fight." ordered Scirpion. The African jumps above Takenda while Naruto runs towards the two as the African boy kicks Takeda straight in the face causing his nose to bleed. Naruto slides on the ground he then throughs his weapin at the African boy's shoulder causing to scream in pain as it's been broken while you can hear the bone being broken Naruto launches himself off the ground kicking Takeda in the face.

He then teleports in a flock of black feathers above Takeda slamming his feet on Takeda's back slamming him onto concrete floor. Naruto then back flips onto the African boy's chest knocking the wind out of him. "Naruto wins." said Scorpion.

Naruto and the African boy helps Takeda up "if it makes you feel any better, everyone gets their asses kicked on their first day, myself and Naruto included. I'll help you rest your nose after." said the African boy.

Naruto then turns towards the African boy "sorry about your shoulder right after this we'll get a healer for that broken shoulder.

Takeda raised an eyebrow at the two "after what?" asked Takeda with a questionable expression.

"Round Two." said Scorpion.

 **Time Skip: Years Later**

Naruro, Fox, and Takeda face each other not even bothered by the snow "Fight." declaired Scorpion. Fox and Naruto jumps and performs a high kick at Takeda, the chinese teen bends his back dodging both attacks. As the two lands Fox runs towards Takeda he sends a right hook at Takeda he dodges left but by doing so he get's greeted by a side elbow cracking his jaw.

Takedo staggers back he then sends a side chop at Fox he then extends his leg out causing the black to nearly trip off the ledge. Fox then grabs onto Takeda's gi, he then puts Takeda in a head look "tap out or pass out." said Fox Takeda then headbutts Fox breaking his nose in the proccess.

But the two are suddely grabbed by the face and lifted up in the air "now give up or you'll know how it feels like getting your heads cracked I mean I've never done but I wonder would you two pass out before or after." said Naruto in a cold tone.

"Enough, Naruto wins." declared Scorpion.

Fox wipes the blood from his nose "finally got me bsck for the nose." said Fox with a smile.

Takeda smikes at Fox " such a big target, I can't believe it took me so long." said Takeda.

Naruto smirks at the two "the bitch payback comes in all forms and shapes I supposed." joked Naruto causing the rmtwo to laugh they then stop laughing as Scorpion walks over to them.

Scorpion crosses his arns "are you proud of loosing, Takeda?" asked Scorpion in a serious tone.

"No, grandmaster. I did my best." said Takeda.

"Your best? Feinting instead of countering?" asked Scirpion.

"But did you see how fast I was?" asked Takeda.

Scorpion then gained a harden expression "you're faster than him, that's true. But instead of using that advantage to strike at your first opportunity, you played around. If you won't train like a warrior , we'll carry you into the wild and let mother nature test your survival skills. Out there, playing around will get you killed." said Scorpion with a furious expression..

Fox steps up to the grandmaster of the clan "respectfully, grandmaster, in a survival situation, I believe Takeda would rise to the occasion." said Fox.

Scorpion narrows his eyes at Fox "then you won't mind being assigned to protect him." stated Scirpion as he points at Takeda.

"Yes of course- **can you hear me**?" asked a dark voice.

"...protect him..." said Fox with his eyes stained by his own blood.

" **Yes, you can hear me.** " said the dark voice speaking to Fox.

"Who's thst?" whispered Fox with caution.

" **Just your own thoughts...in your own head...** " said the dark voice within Fox's own head.

"Protect me from what?" asked Takeda in a curious tone.

Scorpion either choose to ignore Takeda or he wasn't listening to Takeda "I received an unexpected visitor today..." said Scorpion in a calm tone he's then transported somewhere else "...unexpected and unwelcome." said Scorpipn.

In a flash of lightning Raiden God of Thunder appears right behind him "Raiden!" exclaimed Scorpion as the light from his lightning blinding him.

"I'm sorry to intrude, Hanzo." said Raiden as his sapphire lightning runs through his body. The two to be standing in a war room "you safeguarded the dagger I gave you. Good." said Raiden as he stares at the blue blade

"Did you come here to audit me?" asked Scorpion in a cold tone.

Raiden turns to Scorpion "No. I'm here to warn you. The Netherrealm invasion damaed cosmic barriers that protect Earth from realms beyond...before I could repair them, something broke through. A powerful demon from another realm." said Raiden he then projects an orb made out of lightning in the orb is various of ghoul like creatures. The image within the orb changed to Sonya Blade and Johhny Cage having an argument " this being will seek to disarm Earth's champions..and there are far fewer of you than there once there was." said Raiden.

Raiden turns towards Scorpion who has his normal stoick cold expression "whose fault do you suppose that is?" asked Scorpion.

"I must warn the others. Beware the one who walks in silence. " said Raiden.

Raiden then teleports in a flash of lightning blinding Scorpion "He's a liar and a fool, but when Raiden pays you a visit, people are going to die." thought Scorpion the grand master then finds himself back at the snowy plains and standing in front of Takeda "if this "demon" shows up, don't dance around it. Kill it before it kills you." ordered Scotpion he then walks away.

"He's trying to scare me." said Takeda who's convince that their grandmaster enjoys making people afriad.

Fox turns to Takeda he then shake his head negsatively "no, that was forreal." said Fox.

"But we're safe, right?" asked Takeda with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto crosses his arms "we're safe as we can be but...danger can arise even in the most unlikely places." said Naruto having the two turn on him.

"Even if we're surrounded by an army of assassins?" asked Takeda with a raised eyebrow Naruto nods his head believing anything is possible.

Later, that day everyone has return to their sleeping quarters, while some are getting ready to bed or just resting one individual isn't so lucky. That person is Fox who appears to be having a nightmare " **the blood code...fulfill the blood code!** " ordered the dsrk thoughts in his head. Fox then enters the very war room Raiden and Scorpion were talking in. He then grabs a war hammer and destroys the chains of the dagger that Raiden had gave Scorpion.

Fox drops the hammer he then extends his hand " **take it.** " ordered the dark voice. Fox then raises the dagger to his forehead he then slowly cuts himself **" the flesh is a lie. The blood Codeis truth.**" said the dsrk voice.

 **With Takeda**

As Takeda sleeps within the world of dreams "Takeda! Wake." ordered a person.

"Wh-wh-at." groaned Takeda as he opens his eyes he get's a surprised visit not from Naruto or Scorpion but by Fox who's has his face literally cut off "Fox!" exclaimed a shocked Takeda.

Fox then holds a dagger to Takeda's neck "sorry Takeda. But it seems like Naruto was right danger can arise from the most unlikely places." said Fox as he has the dagger at Takeda's neck. "Now let's go find grandmaster Scorpion and our dear friend Naruto...show him that you're not afraid of death." said Fox Takeda looks around and see every one except from him was literally cut to pieces with the falls and floors painted in blood.

 **Time Skip**

Darkness over takes the bision of both Scorpion and Naruto "Fox! What did you do to him!" exclaimed Takeda.

Naruto and Scorpion vidion then begins to becones fussy "mental entropy. A state produced by a psychedelic from Scorpion's own posion collection. And from what I understand Naruto had experience the same pain as Scorpion had went through." said Fox.

"They're dying..." said Takeda.

Naruto and Scorpion vision finally turns and becomes clear "far from. Just reliving old times so I could slaughter his clan without interruption, stoking the fire...until venegeance consumes the both of them. Scorpion spent years struggling ro control his vengeful spirit. But you know what I heard a rumore about Naruto when he watched his clan slaughtered like swine he bounded his body wih a powerful Tengu spirit. Spare theme, Takeda. Show us thst you're brave enough to take life." said Fox Takeda turns towards Scirpion who's hanged upaohde down by his chain kunai while Naruto is hanged upside down by his kusarigama.

"Lin...Kuei..." groaned Scorpion who's face is covered in his iwn blood.

"Black..Dragon..." groaned Naruto who's face is also beat up.

 **Flashback: A Life Time Ago**

 **Location: Japan**

"Shirai Ryu will never now to Lin Kuei.." thought Scorpion as he slaughters each member of the Lin Kuei he see's "we fight!" said Scorpion as his clothes brcome stain with the blood of his enemies. The scene changes to Scorpion being surrpunded in ice.

But in front of the warrior is his wife and infant child "no..Kana?Jubei?" said Scorpipn he then watches as his wife and child are shattered ibto ice shards.

In front of him is none other than Sub-Zero " your family. Your clan. You've everything." said Scorpion with his eyes glowing bkue.

His icy blue eyes then changed to red "how does it make you feel?" asked Sub-Zero in a dark tone.

"You've gone to such great lengths to recreate my darkest day...but Sub-Zero and I never talked about feelings. None of this is real. Just a memory...of tragedyand wrath." said Svorpipn as tbe illusion starts fall apart.

 **Flashback End**

Takeda turns towards the insane Fox "I can't kill them." said Takeda.

"Why not? He's been harder than you than anyone and if you he's sometimes hard on Naruto. Hanzo chose every fighter he trained...except for you. You're not a warrior . You're a runner." said Fox Scorpion and Naruto let's out a groan "If you think Hanzo was a harsh master before , wait until you meet the real Scorpion.," said Fox as he stares at Scorpion.

"Get away from them." ordered Takeda knocking both weapons out of Fox's hands with his whip. He then wraps the whip around his neck and sends a flying kick at Fox.

"Just a little too slow." said Fox blasting Takeda with a blast of magic. While this happened Fox was unaware of Scorpion's eyes igniting in hellfire thus freeing him Naruto also did the same but his eyes were ignited in black supernatural flames.

The two magical men glare at Fox "this clan was my family. Whoever you are- shut up and just do it." said Fox as Scorpion wraps his hand around his throat. Scorpion then snatches the dagger from him. Scorpion's human face then becomes a flaming skull he and Naruto blows hell and supernatural flames burning Fox.

Scorpion then stabs Scorpion in the heart with the dagger "thank you." said Fox as he blast the two with a magic blast. A healing Fox stands over an injured Scorpion "with every drop of blood, I grow mmore powerful. Raiden never tokd you about the dagger's power, did he?" asked Fox blasting Scorpion through a counter.

"Or its connection to Quan Chi- Fox was never able to finish asbTakeda stabs him theough the back with a katana. Naruto then pierces him with raven feathers each feather literally rips his arms and legs from his body while Takeda cuts him in half.

Scorpion then removes the knife and kneeling before Naruto and Takeda placing his hands on both of the two shoulders. The two can be seen standing a far as they set the Shirai Ryu Temple on fire after that the two are traveling through the snow. " Are you sure we should be honoring them like this Hanzo-sensei. Wouldn't make more sense to rebuild- we will rebuild. Naruto, But first we need to find the one who gave me this dagger...and I'll show the both of you how to make a God beg for mercy." said Scorpion.

 **Location: Sky Temple**

Raiden can be standing across from Fujin " that thing is tearing across the realm and my vsion is too clouded to find it." said Raiden holding a box.

"But the price is tot high, Raiden." said Fujin narrowing his eyes at the thunder god.

"What price. Among the humans...it is considered noble to give blood." said Raiden as he defends his reasoning with the Wing God. Raiden opens the box and grabs a crimson knife "the kamidogu of order has enhanced my sight, before Fujin. With a few drops of blood, I will find the demon." said Raiden as he cuts himself with the blade.

He's then bombarded with various of vision to Sub-Zero fighting the cybernetic Lin Kuei, to Scorpion, Naruto, and Takeda traveling through the snow, a man drinking the blood from a heart, a blonde young girl fighting in a cage, and numerous of visions. "We are to late...it has begun!" yelled Raiden as both Thunder and Wind God are covered in red aura.

* * *

 **And the first chapter of There is no Justice is done. the next story ill do is The Fox Spy and then Worlds Apart** _ **.at**_

 _ **Tell me what you think of this story and no bashing**_

 _ **Also i'm not sure when i'll start eliminlating stories from the poll probably not anytime soon.**_

 _ **Fairy's Devil: Naruto is a earth devil slayer he has recently earn the title s-class mage two years ago. he is also known as Fairy Tail's Grand Golem. Hes a learder of a team known as Millenium Disk the members that are on this team are Cana Grey Bisca and Natsu**_

 _ **Never Ending Curse: having to watch his family and crush killed by a dark guild. Then tortured he was then emplanted with devil lacrma and gets cursed by demon magic years later after being tortured and being a slaved at the hands of a dark guild he joins phantom lord**_

 _ **Legacy Journey: Finding One Self: being the cousin of Bickslow you except alot naruto has a dream and that is to become a powerful s-classed mage. He will have human and animal possession magic, crystal make, and Arc of Death Pleasure**_

 _ **Old and New The Ancient Art: All Naruto knew is pain he never felt love which is to be excepted when you've been a prisoner from the dark guild since birth . But when he unlocks magic that hasn't been seen since acnologia will he fall into darkness or the light.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto x Bulma- Saiyan's Pride: No matter what we have done for him he destroyed our raise the lowest of the low class and the highest of the elite had done everything that freak ask. Even our king did everything he asked and what did we get for our loyalty annihilation**

 **Naruto x Kurumu- Snake of the Underworld: many believe the infamous Orochi is the ruler of all snakes who inspires fear but that's not the case with Naruto who's form has inspired fear and respect even within the human world**

 **Naruto x Terra - Gaia's Tundra: They say nothing can unfreeze a heart cold as ice but is that the same with a person's emotion well one young metahuman will find out personally is that true**

 **Naruto x Anko - Path of a Shainobi: We all know the story boy is born then gets his parents taken away because person, beast gets sealed in boy, the child becomes hated and boy becomes the hero but what if this story took a different path not between the light or darkness but between the grey**

 **Naruto x Shizune - Seals of A Whirlpool: Mito Uzumaki wife of Hashirama Senju, first jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune, Grandmother of the legendary Tsunade Senju but what if Mito took a different role and the only people aware are Kushina Uzumaki**

* * *

 _ **Recap**_

 _"Or its connection to Quan Chi- Fox was never able to finish as Takeda stabs him through the back with a katana. Naruto then pierces him with raven feathers each feather literally rips his arms and legs from his body while Takeda cuts him in half._

 _Scorpion then removes the knife and kneeling before Naruto and Takeda placing his hands on both of the two shoulders. The two can be seen standing a far as they set the Shirai Ryu Temple on fire after that the two are traveling through the snow. " Are you sure we should be honoring them like this Hanzo-sensei. Wouldn't make more sense to rebuild- we will rebuild. Naruto, But first we need to find the one who gave me this dagger...and I'll show the both of you how to make a God beg for mercy." said Scorpion._

 _ **Location: Sky Temple**_

 _Raiden can be standing across from Fujin " that thing is tearing across the realm and my vsion is too clouded to find it." said Raiden holding a box._

 _"But the price is tot high, Raiden." said Fujin narrowing his eyes at the thunder god._

 _"What price. Among the humans...it is considered noble to give blood." said Raiden as he defends his reasoning with the Wing God. Raiden opens the box and grabs a crimson knife "the kamidogu of order has enhanced my sight, before Fujin. With a few drops of blood, I will find the demon." said Raiden as he cuts himself with the blade._

 _He's then bombarded with various of vision to Sub-Zero fighting the cybernetic Lin Kuei, to Scorpion, Naruto, and Takeda traveling through the snow, a man drinking the blood from a heart, a blonde young girl fighting in a cage, and numerous of other visions. "We are to late...it has begun!" yelled Raiden as both Thunder and Wind God are covered in red aura._

 _ **Recap End**_

 **Timeskip**

Scorpion, Naruto, and Takeda can be seen sitting in a circle in the center is a small fire not even minding the snow around them or the very lightning and thunder happening around them Takeda turned towards Scorpion "I'm not even tired. We should have push into Sky Temple." complained the young teen.

Scorpion's brown colored eyes glanced towards the cookies meat then towards the lightning filled sky "see that storm. Don't want to be struck my lightning, do you?" asked Scorpion he then raised to his feet causing both Takeda and Naruto to stare at their grandmaster with curiosity "those clouds are getting too close as is- YOU SHOULD HAVE NOT COME!" roared an enraged Raiden who's holding Raiden by the neck and grabs the curse blade from Scorpion and not even caring that Scorpion stabbed his arm with his trademark chain kunai.

With incredible inhuman strength he toses the Shirai Ryu to the side with no struggle what so ever "this isn't you Raiden...it's those damn daggers." said Scorpion.

Raiden swipes under Scorpion's foot causing him to land on his back Raiden eyes burn with a mystical red "the Kamidogu opened my eyes to the blood code, Hanzo...it's secrets and its power! The demon that entered Earthrealm not here to destroy us. He's come to set us free. " exclaimed Raiden in a blood lusted tone.

Scorpion watches at both boys stalked towards Raiden with Takeda wielding Scorpion's sword and Naruto wielding his spear "no...Takeda, Naruto...don't." said Scorpion.

Raiden's back arched as both Takeda and Naruto stab Raiden through the chest "I've had it with this Blood Code business." said Takeda and quite oblivious to the heated expression of the Thunder God.

"Get away you to! " yelled Scorpion knowing whoever has warp the mind of Earthrealm's guardian

"You should listen to your masters, children." ordered Raiden who's a look of a furious scowl on his face he then grabs hold of both of the blades and allow his godlike thunderous powes to run through the weapons and electrocute the two teens.

 **Flashback -Weeks Ago**

 **Location: The Himalaya**

The trio of the ninjas can be seen walking through snow while being ankles deep within the snow as both Takeda and Naruto struggles to walk through the snow and not trip but Takeda's eyes glanced towards the "but I guess what you two know what's that like...possessed by some evil enity, unable to control your bod...you pulled off some moves I've never seen before in that fight with Fox. That hellfire. Wonder what I can do with that type of power, why don't you teach me? " asked Takeda who's eyes are staring at the back of Scorpion but the whole time Takeda was taking to the two Scorpion would just released a hm as his own response but Naruto didn't look like he was paying attention.

"Teach you what?" asked Scorpion who has finally gave out a response that isn't of a hm.

Takeda mind then goes back to the hellish flames Scorpion and Naruto summoned to kill his possessed friend Fox "your hellfire style." replied Takeda he trips and lands face face to the snow he looks up and sees Naruto's outstretched hand Takeda smiles at the blonde and allows him to pull him up "thanks Naruto." said Takeda.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders with a half grin "sure no problem Takeda." said Naruto.

Scorpion's face then becomes one of seriousness "It is not a style, it is my curse. " said Scorpion, the grandmaster's mind then begins to think back a lifetime ago, a time when Scorpion didn't exist a time were Hanzo Hasashi wasn't filled with rage and vengeance "a burden I've carried since the day everything changed. The last seconds of my last hours, the massacre of my clan was an outraged but it was nothing compared to what my eyes held those last moments. My beautiful family...frozen as the village blazed around us, I prayed that ice would thaw. I pray not to the the gods, but fire itsef. For Kana...my loving wife. For Jubei, my innocent child. I died, but my soul kept praying for fire until someone answered...Quan Chi never controlled me, I was never his revenant. I had become a volunteer my lost had become a fire within the dark sorcerer stroke the flames with promises of justice and vengeance. Hellfire had consumed my heart, my name, and my conscience to Quan Chi's delight Scorpion was born I found vengeance but there was little justice in it, the fire stayed no matter how many battles I fought. I kept fighting even after my life was restored." said Scorpion.

But as he was speaking he could only imagine the death of his family enterung into the Neitherealm being tortured becoming the hellish being that is Scorpion and fighting against Earthrealm's heroes "I don't deserve a second chance. After all the murders I committed willfully...suicide sounded just. Hm, until a wise man saw what my hellfire really was." states Scorpion.

But as he was speaking he could only imagine the death of his family enterung into the Neitherealm being tortured becoming the hellish being that is Scorpion and fighting against Earthrealm's heroes "I don't deserve a second chance. After all the murders I committed willfully...suicide sounded just. Hm, until a wise man saw what my hellfire really was." states Scorpion.

Naruto's cerulean colored orbs narrowed "rage? " replied Naruto it wasn't a question but a statement.

Scorpion shook his head negatively he raised his hand allowing it to be encased with the burning flames of the Neitherealm "no. It's the moment I failed my family and clan. My shame, my pain, my loss, that I can never lose again. To wield hellfire, I'll have to relive that moment, burn hot too long , and I risked destroying myself all over again." said Scorpion.

Takeda stares at his master with sadness "everytime?" asked Takeda.

Naruto stares at Scorpion in an understanding manner since he too lost his clan his hand then grabs hold of the green jem necklace that hangs over his neck Naruto can still remember all the death that surrounded him that night "every time. " said Scorpion with a tone of void.

Takeda bows his head in shame his eyes glanced towards Naruto wondering if he experienced the same thing their grandmaster had his eyes then turned back to Scorpion "I'm sorry grandmaster, I would not have asked if it was such a personal matter. But...who's the wise man that helped you . You've never mentioned his name. " said Takeda.

Scorpion could sense the curiosity the Takeda has about Naruto's past before coming here but it was Naruto's decision if he wanted to tell Takeda about his past. " Because you pacifically asked me to avoid mentioning his name. Your father...Kenchi. " said Scorpion and the man didn't need to see the face of Takeda when mentioning his blind father.

 **Flashback End**

Scorpion teleports in a flaming light and appears behind the possessed Raiden "I've got you." said Scorpion teleporting himself, Takeda, and Naruto away from Raiden.

Raiden's eyes narrowed "you can't hide from a God, Hanzo. " said Raiden the God then begins to pull out each weapon from his chest "chaos is coming to Earthrealm and I am it's-gimme that! " demanded Scorpion who grabs both weapons and teleports.

Raiden narrows his burning red crimson eyes "that's alot of teleporting Hanzo. How much fire do you have left? " questioned Raiden who grits his teeth in annoyance at the Shirai Ryu grandmaster.

Scorpion teleports back now wearing his scorpion gear "enough for a lifetime!" roared Scorpion punching Raiden in the jaw he'd took pleasure at hearing the cracking of the man's jaw. He then wraps the chain around Raiden's neck and with him choking Raiden the Thunder God is unprepared for the elbow to the face received from Scorpion "Raiden if you're in there I hope this hurts." snarled Scorpion who tightens the chain around his throat thus having Raiden struggling to get the weapon to unwrap his neck.

As he's strangling Raiden Scorpion's eyes glow white with absolute fury "you gave me the dagger! You destroyed the second Shirai Ryu! You killed both Naruto and Takeda! " roared Scorpion in pure rage.

"Master Hanzo. " whispered Takeda.

"Hanzo-sensei. " groaned Naruto .

"Naruto, Takeda you're alive! " exclaimed Scorpion but the only response they got has a groan of pure absolute pain he quickly runs towards his student "damn it hurts ugh, I don't want to die sensei, I can't die yet. " grumbled Naruto.

"I'm sorry, Hanzo. " said Radien who's no longer under the control of the Kamidogu daggers.

"Stay Back! " snarled Scorpion glaring daggers at the man.

With the chain no longer choking the life out him he can finally collect his breathing " it's over, my blood has been purged. I can save the two...but we must act quickly. Help me. " pleaded Raiden. The two seasoned warriors have arrived at the Jinsei chamber Raiden steps inside of the thunderous podium Jinsei is Earthrealm's life-force, it will heal me and I will try to heal the two boys. " explained Raiden.

Scorpion narrows his eyes at Raiden uninterested about what the Jinsei is "you'll do better than try. " stated Scorpion he watches as Raiden's eyes lit up with a cerulean lightning "why aren't they waking up? " questioned Scorpion seeing the two boys on the ground and not moving.

"They had absorbed the shock from the lightning bolt. These two should be dead. The Neitherealm is fighting for his soul, but he's fighting back you taught these two well. " said Raiden as he crouched down to his knees he extended both hands and allow the mythical lightning to flow through both of them.

Shirai Ryu grandmaster and Earthrealm guardian watched as the two shot open Scorpion kneels down to them "are you two okay? " asked Scorpion hoping his students are out of harms way.

Takeda looks down at himself with amazement while Naruto grips his fist "better than that...I feel unstoppable!" exclaimed Naruto with Takeda agreeing.

"An effect of the Jinsei. " stated Raiden.

Naruto and Takeda glances at the two seasoned warriors "so um, you two didn't kill each other?" asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

Scorpion just stares at Raiden with a hardened glare "not yet." said Scorpion.

"My apologies to you and your students. An explanation is long overdue." Said Raiden.

 **Flashback - Years Ago**

Raiden is standing outside on the balcony the man can appeared to be staring at the snow covered mountains but actually he is speaking with the Elder Gods "I implore Elder Gods! No realm is safe until the amulet of Shinnok is destroyed!" pleaded Raiden with the sky filled with a lightning storm.

" _The amulet cannot be destroyed_." said an Elder God in a wise yet stern tone.

"You banished him for betraying you! He returned! You banished him again. Help me end this!" pleaded Raiden hoping to end the continuous cyle.

" _We shall, but destroying the amulet will release Shinnok. That which binds him also protects him_." explained the godly being.

"Then must safeguard it. Lock it within a dark dimension." explained Raiden hoping to find away to lock the golden amulet that is far away from Shinnok and his minions.

" _Yes, but a lock is only as safe as a key. Or in this case keys._ " said the Elder God seven daggers appeared in a crimson glow with each dagger having their own appearance.

"The Kamidogu?" exclaimed a surprised Raiden.

" _Each Kamidogu blade has tasted the blood of one being, it's essence dwells within them. No blade is powerful enough alone_ \- but united, their force together can contain Shinnok." said Raiden with each blade pointing directly at him.

Around Raiden transient people appeared out of nowhere " _yes united...in the blood of a God_." said the hooded Elder God each of the ancient beings watched as the blades stab through Raiden.

 **Flashback End**

Raiden turned towards Scorpion with a stoic expression "the ritual worked. " said Raiden.

Raiden watched as Scorpion puts the dangerous blade back "bet it stung." said Scorpion hoping the God felt pain.

He, Takeda, and Naruto watches as the Thunder God closes the vault "it was dangerous keeping the Kamidogu in one place, I entrusted each blade to a deadly champion, like you." explained Raiden.

But Scorpion was anything put pleased he was furious and angry at Raiden for not explaining an important fact "but you never told us it was possessed, turning people into psychotic murders! " exclaimed Scorpion with righteous fury.

"It was in your best interest if you thought the dagger was a Scarced relic..nothing more. You cannot betray ignorance but I did not foresee a demon corrupting the blood magik." exclaimed Raiden with shame.

"Quan Chi's? " asked Scorpion who's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Raiden shook his head negatively "doubtful but, Fujin is investigating the Neitherealm border, just incase." said Raiden.

"Who else has these daggers? " asked Scorpion.

"All the other Kamidogu are accounted except one, stolen years ago. I sent Sub-Zero to recover it. " said Raiden

 **Location: Bukittinggi, Indonesia**

A wall can been been shattered my ice a no this person isn't Frost but the man known as Sub-Zero. The scared Cryokinesis jumps onto a roft "halt!" ordered two black clothed individuals.

" **Halt**!" said the figures in a cybernetic like tone but these were no men no they were the Cybernetic Lin Kuei.

"Damn. " groaned Sub-Zero who's now surrounded by the robotic Lin Kuei.

Each cyborg circled around Sub-Zero " **conversation deletes weakness, Kuai Lang. Stop running, rejoin the Lin Kuei**." ordered the machine assassin.

Sub-Zero then pulls out a dagger "you're not the Lin Kuei...and I have no weakness." said Sub-Zero cutting his head with the dagger with him having his eyes a deep crimson colored and a sinister grin on his face.

" **The Blood Code is your strength. Blood is the path, the time of the Blood God is near.** " said the Kamidogu blade like a raging storm from hell itself an unholy ice freezes everything in site included the cyborg Lin Kuei.

 **Back with Scorpion and Raiden**

Raiden then release a sigh "but he never returned." said Raiden.

Scorpion crossed his arms with a stern look "because he betrayed you." states Scorpion still having hate for the cryokinesis who's responsible for taking away his infant child and wife.

Raiden raised his hand stopping Scorpion from his anger outburst that will most likely be released "whoever corrupted the Kamidogu seeks to obtain the amulet of Shinnok. That cannot happen, if this demon is controlling Sub-Zero, we'll save him to save ourselves. Will you help me, Hanzo? " asked Raiden.

Naruto narrows his blue eyes at Raiden "the Shirai Ryu don't run from a fight, right sensei? " asked Naruto who's eyes flashed a ghostly green color.

"Right, well find Sub-Zero, dead or alive." said Scorpion with his eyes narrowing at Raiden while he'd killed Sub-Zero's brother he wouldn't mind if he has to kill another Sub-Zero but not as Scorpion but as Hanzo Hasashi Grandmaster of the Shirai Ryu.

 **Location: Outworld**

Within this strange room that only has a lit candle and a strange man with black hair can be seen standing reading a book "Goro's failure was a minor setback, We now know the true source of Kotal Kahn's strength ." said a man who's standing a distance away from the strangely dressed man.

"Blood Magik, I have done everything you asked, Cleric. But to obtain these daggers...they can take years to find." said the blonde-haired man who's staring at an image of Shinnok's amulet and the Kamidogu dagger.

I already know where they are. " said Cleric who's standing in the shadows.

The man of Outworld narrowed his white eyes "how much longer will I have to share Mileena's bed? When will the throne be mine? " asked the man.

"When the daggers are united, then Reiko...you won't need Mileena, you won't even need me. You will be more than the Emperor of Outworld. You will be the Blood God. " said Cleric and thus getting a cruel dark grin from Reiko.

 **Location: Kahishari, Japan**

through the calm and quiet streets of Japan Scorpion, Naruto, and Takeda can be seen traveling down the street "wait! So, the last time you fought this, Sub-Zero you lost? "asked Naruto turning towards his sensei.

"It was a technicality lose, we were interrupted." said Scorpion.

"So what's the plan for your rematch? " asked Takeda.

"You are...its to quiet here. " said Scorpion using a hand motion for silence.

"Should we get jackets? The wind got a nip?" asked Takeda as both him and Naruto begin to feel a cold chill running over them.

"He's close. " said Scorpion as he stares at the cold visible wind "take your weapons, stash your bag, be ready you two " ordered Scorpion as each three of the warriors drop their bag and pulls out their weapons. As they skillfully look over at the corner they see the cyborg Lin Kuei "Lin Kuei Cyborg, the both of you take the two on your right I'll take the rest. be silent on my mark. " said Scorpion with a headache nod Takeda cuts one in half while Naruto decapitates the other cyborg.

Scorpion cuts the other two machines in half "sensei, these cyborg are frozen." said as each cyborg shattered once they come in contact with the ground.

"Damn. the letter city is frozen. " said Scorpion as he and his students stares at the tundra carnage before their very eyes no one was safe from what Sub-Zero did man, child, women nine was spared "even under Quan Chi's power, Kuai Lang was never this powerful." said Scorpion.

Takeda narrowed his eyes as he stares at the frozen dog and child "the Kamidogu is...maybe has already possessed him." said Takeda.

"The ice leads this way. Stay close you two. " ordered Scorpion in a stern tone with a hardened scowl on his bearded face, Scorpion leads them to a stair case that travels to a frozen temple "no matter what this fight brings out if me, stick to the plan. " ordered Scorpion with both Naruto and Takeda nodding their heads.

As the three warriors finally reached the top the young blonde narrows his eyes at Sub-Zero "so, that's Sub-Zero before the death of my clan I remember grandmaster Wu Lae telling me that they were rivals with Lin Kuei but I wondered how sensei will do against Sub-Zero." thought Naruto.

In Sub-Zero's hand is a Kamidogu dagger and his eyes glowing a burning red " ** _your brothers murder! His apprentices cannot be trusted...they defy the Blood Code! Rip out their spines!_** " ordered the Kamidogu blade.

"Is that you, Hanzo? I barely recognized you without the fire in your eyes." said Sub-Zero who punched the frozen temple sending debree of wood at the three warriors.

"Killing you won't bring back the people you've murdered! But it will stop you from hurting more! " exclaimed Scorpion both Naruto and Takeda look shocked at hearing that every person caught in the frozen ice was dead.

Sub-Zero just narrows his eyes at Scorpion's own brown eyes. "And who's going to stop you, Hanzo you used an awful a lot of hellfire to stop the Blood Code. Scorpion is getting stronger in there, See there he is. " said Sub-Zero who's wielding the knife in his left hand while an ice sphere in his right hand.

The possessed Cryokinesis warrior watches as Scorpion's eyes become white and gains a yellow face mask "steady you two, whoever possessed Fox and Raiden is controlling Sub-Zero." said warning the two full well knowing this won't be like fighting Sub-Zero's brother.

"It doesn't matter who's controlling whom." said Sub-Zero.

Scorpion has his kunai chain ready glaring at Sub-Zero "am I taking to Kuai Lang...or the demon in the dagger?" questioned Scorpion.

With a dark grin on Sub-Zero's face he he raised an eyebrow "didn't Raiden explain? The dagger is a key, not a vessel. The real power...is in the blood! " roared Scorpion who cuts his hand with cursed dagger he then turned towards Takeda and Naruto "I was there when the two of you ended the life of your best friend." said Sub-Zero.

Naruto snarls at Sub-Zero " you bastard, you corrupted his mind. " snarled Naruto gritting his teeth at Sub-Zero.

Scorpion tuneed towards Naruto "Naruto, stand back whoever is reasonable..is going to burn exclaimed Scorpion summoning two chains kunai he then sends both chained weapons through the chest of Sub-Zero causing the man to howl in pain. He then ignites the chains in hellfire yanking the burning chains Sub-Zero, the Sub-Zero grabs hold of the chains the fire then starts to diminish the chains are then frozen solid he then breaks the chains with ease he then extends his hand out and summon an ice orb.

Sub-Zero fires the orbital at Scorpion but the grandmaster of the Shirai Ryu teleports away in a flame "stop dodging Hanzo! And get out here. " said Sub-Zero he then narrows his eyes he then summons a wide layer of ice spikes from his back piecing right through Scorpion he then tossed Scorpion over his shoulder "you're just going through the motions, you tell yourself your a man of wrath, but deep down you know... The man is a lie. " states Sub-Zero as he ice slides causing Scorpion to fall on his back he kicks Scorpion with great force launching the man into a pillar of ice.

He then walk over to the fallen Scorpion "this Hanzo Hasashi is a weak impostor of the long-dead warrior. When he is destroyed the real Scorpion will rise. The Kamidogu!" exclaimed Sub-Zero as he sees the dagger missing from his person.

"Let's see how you fight without the Blood Magik! " roared Takeda Naruto glares at Sub-Zero and summons his supernatural ebony flames and morph it into a flaming scythe.

The possessed man grins at the two "still a runner eh, Takeda. But there's enough magic in Sub-Zero's blood. To freeze a moment in time! " declared the possessed Sub-Zero he raised both hands to create two ice orbs but they soon grown in size he then released the orbs and the whole temple is frozen solid capturing Scorpion, Takeda , and Naruto. Sub-Zero then grabs his head in confusion "what-what happened? did I do this?" question Sub-Zero as he sees the frozen Takeda and Naruto "Hanzo? " exclaimed Sub-Zero as he sees Scorpion frozen in ice. Scorpion breaks free from the ice and runs towards Sub-Zero with his sword ready to decapitate Sub-Zero but Sub-Zero creates two ice swords Scorpion's sword is then in encased in fire "Scorpion, I swear this is not my doing." pleaded Sub-Zero.

Scorpion headbutts Sub-Zero launching him back he then performs a flaming backflip kick "do you blame the Kamidogu? A relic you shouve given to Raiden years ago! " roared Scorpion unleashing a flame slash "but instead you took it for a joyride" roared Scorpion shattering the two swords.

"That dagger possessed me! "roared Sub-Zero he then fires a ice orbs at Scorpion but Scorpion deflects it Sub-Zero then uses his signature ice slides move but Scorpion jumps over him Sub-Zero lauches an ice blast at Scorpion's exposed chest causing the man to hit the ground "I'll return to Raiden with you,,,explain what happened." said Sub-Zero.

"Just like your brother explain the Lin Kuei's crimes against the Shirai Ryu?" snarled Scorpion.

Sub-Zero glares at Scorpion " move on, Hanzo! There's no Longer Keui, our own cyber bastardy destroyed us! I'm the last one! " roared Sub-Zero in frustration.

Scorpion's hand ignites in flames of hell "if we're both the last of our clans...lets finish it! " roared Scorpion two undead beings rise from the earth and grab hold of his arms "Kuai Lang, in the name of the fallen, I commend your soul to Neitherealm!" said Scorpion who stabbed Sub-Zero through the chest.

Sub-Zero then coughs out blood "I'm not a m-monster, Hanzo. We did...horrible things while I was possessed...working together in Quan Chi's service." said Sub-Zero with blood rolling down his lip "but don't you remember the agony...of being controlled by an evil spirit? " asked Sub-Zero.

"No, I remember the last time I held my son, I remember the last time my wife calling my name, the agony of losing them." said Scorpion removing his godlike revealing a flaming skull he then released a wide flame from his mouth.

"Sensei! " yell ed Naruto interrupting Scorpion from killing Sub-Zero he then turned and see Naruto encased in the ebony flames freeing himself and Takeda from the ice "Hanzo-sensei you don't know what's its like being controlled because every evil act you committed was of choice and a misguided vengeance. Isn't that what you told Takeda and myself we have the Kamidogu we came for, you have another choice consumed by the vengeance just as the Blood demon wants, burn anyone who gets in your path or help us save the world and we store both Shirai Ryu and Tengu like we'd originally set out to do." said Naruto.

Scorpion is then encased in fire as the flames vanish he's transformed back to normal the undead corpse then return back to the Neitherealm he then pulls out the swords from Sub-Zero "you'll live maybe not for long. But you'll reflect on your misdeads." said the burnt Scorpion as he stares at the equally burnt Sub-Zero .

"Take this back to the temple? " asked a curious Takeda.

"Yeah." said Scorpion who grabs hold of the dagger who begins to walk away with both Naruto and Takeda in toll.

Takeda then glances at the knocked out Sub-Zero "I take it you won the rematch." said Takeda.

"He was already injured. And what good is winning...if I'm loosing myself. "said Scorpion who puts his hood back on but he can't help but to feel conflicted about the fact even after many years with the help of Kenshi he had returned back back to the vengeful hellspawn that is the infamous Scorpion.

Naruto then puts both hands behind is head "hey, maybe next time-next time Sub-Zero isn't coming back from that. " interrupted Scorpion.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders "maybe not weirder things have happened before." said Naruto with a pout since he wanted to test himself against a member of the Lin Kuei.

"Hey what about me? " asked Takeda turning towards Naruto.

"What about you I call dibs." laughed Naruto with Takeda rolling his eyes.

 **Back at the temple**

"We don't do favors. We're saving people from your latest mistakes. " said Scorpion who puts the dagger with the other ones.

"I'm commending you for sparing Kuai Lang, Hanzo. You both suffered vengeance enough." said Raiden.

"Who's next? " asked Scorpion wondering who he might have to face next.

"The Kamidogu of Chaosrealm awaits you at Kang Shaolin Temple. They're monks, be civil. I will meet with Jackson Briggs. Keeper of Earthrealm." states Raiden.

 **With Jax**

The former special forces soldier can be seen cutting a block of wood with an axe "looks like your back at full strength." said Reiko.

Jax glares at Reiko " the hell you doing here? " replied Jax who's suspicious of the Outworld native even though Shao Kahn is dead there are still people loyal to him or trying to be the new Emperor of Outworld like both Mileena and Kotal Kahn are attempting to be the Emperor of Outworld.

"You have something I want, Jax. " states Reiko.

Jax rolls his eyes at the man with his brown eyes narrowing "whatever it is I ain't giving it to you, Reiko. " said Jax.

"At least hear my offer first...Raiden's knife for your daughter's life. " said Reiko in a stoic tone but mentally he's grinning darkly.

"Nobody threatens my Jacqui." growled Jax with a vein popping on his head and gritting his teeth in pure age at Reiko.

* * *

 ** _(A/N: And now finally it's time for the continuation of the famed Cunning of a Fox._** **I will be trying to finished these stories : Soul and Mind of Pain, Tides of Hardship, The Three Kings, Foxes of Snakes, Snake Empire, Student of the Scorpion, Fox of Trials, Ninjas and Gods, Grandson of Blood Bender, Light and Dark, The Fox Spy, Speed, Demons, Curse of Heavens, Force of Family, Whirlpool Meets Sand, Change of Course, Proud and Clothes, Red Fox, Bats, Foxes, Clowns, and Vengeance, Uzumaki Spawn, Beyond The Stars, My High School Life of Fatherhood, Power From Within, There Is No Justice, Ninjas of Whirlpool, Bridge of Two Paths, Fate of a New Adventure, Darkness Within Us, Supreme Carnage, Sword and Guns, Twins of Space, My Dear Ashikabi, Our Sensei Has a Boyfriend, The First Warlock, Sides With Agendas, House of Zod, Two Sides of a Coin, Naruto of Water, Species of the Same, Fox, Love, and War, Great Fox Demon, Never Again, Train by Prodigies, Two Different Worlds Apart, World's Apart, and Our Nindo Way** ** _)_**

 ** _(A/N: these are future stories i will make)_**

 ** _Naruto x Fubuki- Kingdom Come: engineered for destruction and mayhem but just in most cases the experiments from their programming creating their own path_**

 ** _Naruto x Mei Hatsume- Frozen In Time: most wish to be a hero for fame or to be like their hero but not him his goal is simple to surpass every hero there is and with his quirk he'll do just that_**

 ** _Naruto x Beth- Universal Whirlpool: with different Ricks there's also different Naruto but while most version of the blonde are good and evil this Naruto is just one of the many versions of Naruto especially when this Naruto is married to Beth_**

 ** _Naruto x Summer- Fox in Space: With Rick coming back bringing Morty with him he brings his grandson's friend is it because he gains his attention nope just for the hell of it_**

 ** _Naruto x Pokemon_**

 ** _Some seek to become a Pokemon master, gym leader, or Pokemon connoisseur. But not Naruto he wishes to be a Pokemon Battle Emperor something that hasn't been seen over 745,000 years_**

 ** _Naruto x Officer Jenny_**

 ** _Pokemon: Tyranitar, Bayleef, Dragonite, Gengar, Ninetails (Alona Form), Deoxys, Zebstrika, Black Charizard, and Regirock_**

 ** _(A/N:after someone is deleted from this week sometime the week after that I'll eliminate someone )_**

 ** _Spider-Man x Silk - 21_**

 ** _Spider-Man x Kitty Pryde - 22_**

 ** _Spider-Man x Mockingbird - 18_**


End file.
